Parce que l'amour sera toujours plus fort
by death in vegas
Summary: Parce qu'Edward et Bella sont destinés à être ensemble, tout comme Jasper et Alice ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne vont pas galérer ou se faire du mal. De l'humour, de l'amour et du lemon, bien sûr! Petite histoire particulière à mon cœur car...enfin vous verrez ce que je dis à la fin, car j'ai 2 amours: mon pays et Paris...


**Parce que l'amour sera toujours plus fort...**

 **Oui, vous ne rêvez pas : c'est bien moi. Inénarrable Death in Vegas, avec une nouvelle fiction. Si, si, c'est bien moi.**

 **En préambule, je précise aux futurs lecteurs ou -trices, que j'aime écrire. Beaucoup même. J'ai écrit plein de textes qui ne sont pas finis ou qui ne justifient pas une publication, à mon sens. Mais c'est un fait, avec Fanfiction, j'ai pu avoir mon petit quart d'heure de « gloire », en vous laissant entrer dans mon univers, en vous demandant de me critiquer, m'aimer, me détester ou autre, jouant avec plaisir avec les personnages de Twilight, enfin avec Edward et Bella, MON couple mythique. Ce qui prouve au moins deux choses : j'ai un sérieux problème de dépendance et je suis une incurable romantique. J'écris aussi avec mes humeurs du moment. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas ce qui va suivre, ben, c'est tant pis pour moi. C'est tout. Je ne veux pas faire de polémique, ni faire de la politique (Grand Dieu non!)**

 **Je dédie cette histoire, à Eneelamia, ma lectrice privée, ma critique et ma Blonde à moi, mon amie virtuelle (et je suis déjà difficile dans mes relations dans la real life, croyez moi!). Je ne me lasserais jamais de nos délires Pattinsonnien, de ton sens aigu de l'humour, de toi tout court. Je sais que nous nous oublions pas, même si nos vies sont bien remplies et c'est tant mieux d'ailleurs.**

 **Je fais un gros bisou également à Louise Malone, comment fais-tu ? Pour écrire autant ? Pour nous faire rêver comme ça ?**

 **Stéphenie Meyer possède Twilight et tout le forfait qui va avec. Je ne la remercierai jamais de me laisser jouer avec ses personnages et cette histoire est bien la mienne. Je plaide coupable, Votre Honneur !**

 **On se retrouve en bas ?**

 **PS : pour le POV, celui d'Edward, vous pouvez, si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, lancer un mix de Youtube de Cat Power, The Moon… Vous verrez, ce sera…transcendant ! Si, si.**

 **BELLA**

« Mademoiselle, est ce que vous voulez autre chose ? »

Le serveur avait un adorable accent. Il avait un sourire à tomber. Et était mignon aussi. Très mignon. J'étais même étonnée d'entendre sa voix malgré le brouhaha de la foule en cette fraîche soirée de novembre. Je lui souris en retour.

« Non merci. Je suis bien. »

Encore un sourire sur le coin, parfait lui aussi. Dieu que j'aurais aimé manger son sourire et pouvoir oublier le reste de la Terre ! Je mordis ma lèvre, surprise de l'effet des mots. Mon Dieu, j'étais définitivement en manque !

« Oh non, Miss. Vous êtes mieux que ça. Bonne soirée »

Et charmeur avec ça. J'étais flattée mais triste. Je me promis que si je parvenais à ne pas verser une seule larme avant d'avoir fini mon verre, je l'attendrais jusqu'à la fin de son service. Même si cela devait durer des heures. Je serais là, pour l'aider à se débarrasser de sa fatigue, rêvant de caresser ce bras qui révélait un tatouage qui semblait remonter à l'arrière de son cou, imaginant mes mains défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour découvrir l'œuvre sur son corps. Je m'imaginais saisir sa tête entre mes mains, aspirant ses lèvres entre les miennes pour des baisers brûlant…

Mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées qui commençaient à devenir indécentes.

Merde. Alice. Ma libido retomba comme un soufflé raté.

Mon pouce hésita à glisser sur l'écran tactile.

Si je ne répondais pas maintenant, je pouvais encore prétendre demain matin que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Mais je ne ferais que repousser l'échéance.

Si je lui parlais maintenant, elle sentirait bien vite que quelque chose clichait mais l'alcool déjà ingurgité pouvait m'aider à parler plus librement. J'aurais peut-être suffisamment d'audace et de répartie pour l'emmener loin, très loin de mes tourments.

Pfff ! Qui étais-je en train de berner ? Alice n'était pas de celle qu'on pouvait facilement berner. Elle possédait une putain d'intuition, un sens aiguisé qui devait lui avoir été livré à la naissance par des fées et lutins imaginaires qui veillaient sur elle. Merde, j'étais en train de délirer ! Bon, avec un peu de chance, si j'en parlais maintenant, je ne m'en rappelais plus demain matin. Ou presque.

Mais dans les deux cas, elle allait me casser les pieds. Genre _vraiment_ me casser les pieds. Si vous connaissiez Alice, vous n'aimeriez pas qu'elle vous casse les pieds.

Et merde.

« Salut Alice ! »

Ma jovialité était un peu forcée mais tant pis. Avec un peu moins de six milles kilomètres entre elle et moi, je courrais moins de risques d'être harcelée et poursuivie par ses inépuisables « mais pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi putain ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Est ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer en détail ? » Je me persuadais inutilement que j'avais le pouvoir de la conversation, entre elle et moi. Je pouvais toujours raccrocher à n'importe quel moment, non ?

 _« Félicitations Bella ! Je savais que tu allais y arriver ! Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais ! »_

Elle scandait les mots en vrillant mon tympan. J'eus mal au cœur à l'idée que j'allais lui gâcher son plaisir et que j'allais certainement passer les heures suivantes à disserter sur mon positionnement.

Alice n'aimait pas les vagues explications. Elle adorait les commentaires aux milles détails, avec argumentation à l'appui et références pour le moindre sujet de conversation.

« Oui, merci ! Je ne te demande même pas comment tu l'as su. Alors, comment vont les préparatifs ? »

Allons voir si elle allait mordre et passer facilement à son sujet favori : son futur mariage avec Jasper, son amoureux de toujours et accessoirement mon ami. Et pas que le mien, d'ailleurs.

 _« Super ! J'ai des tonnes de choses à te dire à ce sujet mais là, c'est pas de cela dont j'ai envie de parler ! Alors, dis-moi ce que ça fait que d'avoir une promotion et de savoir que tu vas rester une année entière dans la ville de l'amour ? C'est papa qui me l'a dit. Je viens de finir de déjeuner avec lui. Et rassures toi, je garde le secret jusqu'à ce que tu l'annonces toi même, promis ! »_

Merde. J'aurais bien essayé.

« C'est...C'est...génial, Alice. »

 _« Oh. C'est génial ? Rien que ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas Bella. C'est quoi le problème ? Tu dois aller dans un autre cabinet d'études ? Si c'est parce que tu vas devoir encore vivre avec Edward, ce n'est pas un problème. Papa peut toucher deux mots à Aro, tu sais. Ce type possède d'autres appartements dans le coin. Je sais à quel point mon frère peut devenir invivable parfois !_

Elle avait raison : ce n'était pas un problème, même si en quelque sorte, un peu quand même Le voir était à la fois le pire et le meilleur moment de la journée. Sauf quand il ne rentrait pas, ou qu'il passait trop de temps dans la salle de bain. Parce que je savais pourquoi. Même après toutes ces années, j'étais encore étonnée de savoir que ça me faisait…. quelque chose.

Bosser avec lui était tout bonnement génial ! Il avait du charisme, bossait comme un malade, était intransigeant, tant pour lui que pour son entourage et pouvait se révéler un redoutable adversaire. Mais au bout de 6 mois de ce régime « bipolaire », j'avais épuisé toutes mes réserves.

« J'ai envie de retourner à New York. La grosse Pomme me manque. Et... toi aussi. »

Peut être que si je la prenais par les sentiments…

 _« N'importe quoi Bella ! Tu dérailles complètement. Bien sûr que je te manque ! Et j'arracherai les yeux de celle qui aura l'audace de prétendre vouloir me remplacer là bas, avec toi. Bella, c'est une promotion que tu ne peux pas refuser, je veux dire, je sais que tu pourrais pour ce genre de promotion, n'importe qui d'ailleurs »_

Elle avait foutrement raison. Je devais être plus convaincante que cela.

« Je sais pas Alice… Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé un Hot Dog, dégoulinant de moutarde à Central Park , faire les marchés de Union Square, de la patinoire à Wollman Rink, passer à des heures impossibles à Chinatown pour prendre ma soupe préférée au lait de coco.»

 _« On se verra dans quelques semaines, pour Noël, c'est pas la fin du monde Bella ! On fera tout cela dès que tu arrives, dussé-je t'empêcher de dormir jusqu'à la fin de tes vacances. Je te connais depuis l'élémentaire, tu n'aimes pas tant que ça les hot dog et c'est hyper calorique. Tu me mens et je n'aime pas ça ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Maintenant. »_

Merde, encore une fois. Je terminais mon verre, déposais un billet sur le comptoir et sortis du bistrot. Tant pis pour moi, le serveur était mignon et j'avais résolument pris la décision de rester prête à attendre encore des heures la fin de son service pour lui demander à quel point j'étais « mieux que ça » mais Alice n'allait lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Si j'arrivais à m'en débarrasser, je me promettais d'y revenir.

« Attends je sors. »

 _« J'ai tout mon temps. Et faire péter mon forfait ne me fait pas peur. »_

Je souris face à sa détermination. C'était ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle.

 **EDWARD**

Trois fois que je tombais sur son répondeur.

Trois putains de fois.

Ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé avant Victoria.

Jamais.

Mon téléphone atterri avec rage sur le canapé et mes mains fourrageaient nerveusement dans mes cheveux. Je coupais le son de la télé, agacé par le bruit, histoire de me calmer.

Putain, elle avait vraiment tout fait foirer. Sur tous les plans.

Ça aurait du être une super soirée : un repas dans un café branché, un concert et une nuit de baise fantastique avec une nouvelle copine.

Au fin fond du canapé, mon téléphone sonna et je me précipitai inhabituellement pour y répondre.

« Victoria ! Tu as eu mes messages ? »

 _« Hum...non, désolé mec. Ce n'est que moi »_

« Jazz ? Ah. Comment ça va ?

 _« Cache ta joie. «_

« Heu désolé. Je pensais que... »

 _« C'était Victoria, j'avais pigé. Hum… C'est marrant, mais j'aurais juré qu'Alice parlait d'une certaine Charlotte la dernière fois qu'on avait évoqué ta vie amoureuse. »_

« Tu connais Alice aussi bien que moi. Et je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous arrivez à parler de ma vie amoureuse alors que je n'en ai simplement pas ! »

 _« Oui, désolé. J'aurais du dire ' ta vie de débauché ? »_

« Donc tu m'appelles pour faire une mise à jour, histoire d'avoir un sujet de conversation durant votre prochaine lune de miel ? »

 _« Hé, tu vas te détendre oui ? T'as pas besoin d'être agressif comme ça. Je voulais parler à mon meilleur ami, il faut encore que j'aie une raison pour cela ? »_

Je soufflais, excédé et ahuri par mon comportement débile.

« Désolé, mec. C'est une soirée de...merde »

 _« Oh, Edward Anthony Cullen qui s'est fait jeté par une nana et qui déprime. Une première ! »_

« Techniquement, je ne me suis pas fait jeter car quelqu'un d'autre s'en est chargé pour moi. Et je ne déprime pas, je suis en rogne.»

 _« Ah ! Hum… Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »_

« Tu fais le psy pour moi? »

 _« Non, parce que d'une, je suis hors tarif en ce qui te concerne. Et de deux, je serais contraint de n'avoir que toi comme client tellement j'aurais du boulot !»_

Je souris car je savais qu'il me charriait à présent.

 _« Enfoiré »_

« Connard »

 _« Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas parlé ! Tu me manques, mec ! »_

« Ouch. »

 _« Quoi ? »_

« On dirait que le mariage t'a fait perdre les couilles »

 _« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et je ne suis pas encore marié ! »_

« Tu as dit que je te manquais, mec. Comme les filles qui minaudent au téléphone quand elle se languissent de leur mec »

 _« Dit le type qui s'est fait jeter. »_

« Argh ! Arrête avec ça ! Le pire c'est que ce n'est pas si important que ça. »

 _« C'est quoi alors ? »_

Si j'abordais le sujet, je savais que j'en aurais pour des heures. Et j'allais rater le concert. De toute façon, je n'y tenais pas tant que ça à y aller. C'était loin d'être mon genre musical. C'était surtout pour faire plaisir à Victoria, c'était le seul argument qui l'avait convaincu de sortir ce soir avec moi. Et moi, tant qu'elle était d'accord, je savais que j'allais passer une bonne soirée.

« Pff… C'est une longue histoire. »

 _« J'ai tout mon temps, mec. Et je n'ai pas peur de péter mon forfait. »_

J'étais certain d'avoir mon premier vrai sourire de la journée grâce à ce type.

« On croirait entendre ma sœur. »

 **BELLA**

« ….Et là, on s'est crié dessus comme des malades, devant l'étude. Il m'a dit que j'agissais comme une gamine. Que j'étais toujours aussi peste que lorsque nous étions au lycée. Que j'étais jalouse. Qu'il ne trouve pas étonnant qu'aucun mec ne veuille de moi avec mon stupide entêtement et ma langue de vipère. Que je ne valais pas mieux que toutes ces pétasses qui lui tournaient autour sans arrêt. Qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse car j'étais un vrai poison. »

Je passais volontairement sous silence les noms que nous nous sommes ensuite jetés à la figure, lui et moi, ni la colère et l'électricité malsaine qui a occupé l'air durant tout le temps de notre pas très charmante conversation/mise au point/explication en face à face.

 _«Je vais le massacrer. Je te jure sur ma tête. J'attends la fin du mariage parce qu'il sera le témoin de Jasper. Mais je promets qu'une fois nos vœux échangés, je le massacrerais de mes propres mains. »_

« Alice, non. Arrête de dire ça. C'est ton frère. »

 _« Raison de plus. Ce genre de truc, ça doit se faire en famille, Bella »_

« Non, Alice. S'il te plaît. »

Pendant quelques secondes, je n'entendis plus Alice. Mes pas claquaient sur le sol froid. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir dans quel quartier je me trouvais. J'avais beaucoup marché, pour me calmer et ne pas craquer et j'étais assez loin de mon point de départ.

« Donc après ça, il est parti. Je me suis assise un instant sur le trottoir et ensuite, je suis montée voir Aro. Pour lui demander d'échanger ma promotion. Je rentre. Aro m'a trouvé un super poste à New York. Je crois qu'Edward a mal pris que j'obtienne un poste ici avant lui alors qu'il y travaille depuis plus longtemps que moi.»

 _« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'a gueulé dessus pour ta promotion. »_

« Ce n'est pas _que_ à cause de ma promotion. »

 _« Ah bon ? »_

« Oui. Il...Heu...Enfin, il y a cette fille avec qui il avait rendez vous ce soir. Je… Merde. Alice, j'ai merdé. J'ai ruiné ses chances de sortir avec elle. Je crois qu'il a été furax à cause de ça aussi. Cette pouffiasse a osé faire un commentaire sur ma dernière robe en me demandant si le magasin faisait du 36 et non du 40 en ce qui me concerne. J'ai éludé en lui demandant si elle avait pris sa décision pour ce soir et qu'après tout, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Edward avait un plan B qui s'appelle Charlotte. Ce qui est faux, vu qu'il a viré Charlotte il y 1 semaine. Je le sais parce qu'un soir, j'ai du la faire entrer : elle dormait presque sur le paillasson. Je te jure les frasques de ton frère m'ont coûté cette nuit là ma boite de chocolats, de macarons et un pot entier de sorbet à la fraise. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, Victoria, la nouvelle, lui aurait envoyé un texto et il m'a dit que j'avais dépassé les bornes. »

Là aussi, je passais sous silence d'autres détails moins glamours mais qui m'ont profondément blessé, comme lorsqu'il lui a saisi les fesses assez sauvagement quand il l'a embrassé et qu'il sans doute jugé très instructif pour moi de me fixer droit dans les yeux quand elle s'était l'autre jour au boulot. Putain au boulot !

J'étais devenue bonne au jeu de la synthèse « événementiel » avec Alice.

 _« Oui, je comprend ça. Moi aussi, j'aurais carrément dépassé les bornes. Mais quelle pétasse ! Il est évident que tu fais du 38 ! Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour les trouver ? A chaque fois, on dirait que c'est de pire en pire ! »_

« Alice ! Arrête, je ne suis plus à ce genre de réflexion, là ! Je l'ai vraiment fait sortir de ses gonds. J'ai vraiment tout ruiné ! »

 _« N'importe quoi ! »_

« Alice, tu n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé. Tu ne saisis pas la tension qu'il y a depuis. Quand j'ai quitté l'appartement, il était concentré sur une émission débile, sans m'adresser un mot. Il avait jeté par terre mon sac et ma veste qui étaient sur le canapé. Ça m'a tellement choquée que je n'ai rien pu dire sinon tout ramasser et me terrer dans ma chambre pour me préparer et voilà, là je suis sortie prendre l'air. D'habitude, il n'arrête pas de me sortir de petites piques pour me faire réagir et là rien Si t'avais vu sa tête avant que je parte ! Et ses yeux, je ne les ai jamais vus aussi noirs de colère avant.»

 _« Bien sur que je sais ! Tu viens de tout me raconter ! Et j'imagine très bien sa tête il m'a fait exactement la même chose lorsque je lui ai dit que c'était moi et non maman qui avait donné son vieux sweat pourri à une association caritative. Son manège a duré 1 mois complet ! Mais je persiste à dire que c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire avec cette fille. C'est mon frère, Bella. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas la moindre importance pour lui, si ce n'est qu'une aide à sa vider les couilles. Il ne t'en veut pas. Enfin, ça ne durera pas longtemps, crois moi sur parole. Parce que tu connais ma théorie. »_

Oh oui, je connaissais sa putain de théorie. J'ai fini de discuter avec elle depuis de nombreuses années sur ce sujet car il n'y a plus matière à débattre pour moi. Mais Alice persiste à me tenir tête. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je sentis de la colère monter en moi. Je stoppais en plein milieu du trottoir, me faisant bousculer et houspiller par les passants.

« Alice, oui, je connais ta théorie là dessus et non, tu ne vas pas encore m'entraîner sur ce terrain, car il. N'y. A. Rien. A. Dire ! Ce n'est qu'une théorie, comme tu le dis. Pigé ? »

 _« Oui, mais tu as tort. »_

Son ton beaucoup trop calme fit grimper ma tension intérieure.

« Alice, tu sais quoi ? Dans toute cette histoire, Edward a parfaitement raison. J'ai mal agi. Très mal agi. Je ne suis qu'une peste. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

 _« Bella, arrête. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu es en colère. Tu n'es pas une peste. »_

« Si je le suis ! Il a raison. Parce que depuis le lycée, je n'ai pas réussis à oublier ton crétin de frère. J'ai toujours eu le béguin pour lui. Je n'ai jamais cessé même des années après quand tu m'en reparlais et je t'affirmais le contraire. J'ai même fini par croire à mon propre mensonge. Parce que j'ai encore honte quand je repense à la manière dont il m'a gentiment congédié au bal du lycée, juste avant de faire nos études.

 _« Oh Bella, je suis désolée. »_

« Non, Alice. Non, ne le sois pas. Je me suis moi même voilée la face pendant trop longtemps. J'ai pensé qu'avec toutes ces années, il me serait facile de le revoir, de travailler avec lui. Cohabiter même. Parce que j'ai naïvement cru que j'avais grandi, évolué ou mûri. Même pas ça. Rien de tout ça, en fait. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ces 3 derniers mois avaient été supers et douloureux à la fois. »

 _« Bella. Je l'ai toujours su. Même lorsque tu m'affirmais le contraire. Et je sais aussi qu'il a été bouleversé de t'avoir rejeté. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit mais je le connais. C'est mon frère. Mon jumeau. Je sais qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment pardonné son comportement envers toi. »_

« Et c'est pour cela qu'il a changé de copine une demi douzaine de fois sous mon nez depuis trois mois et que j'ai ruiné ce soir ses chances avec Victoria. Qu'il m'a mise au même rang que toutes les autres pétasses qui lui tournent autour et qui me regardent comme si j'avais la peste quand il a le dos tourné parce que j'habite sous le même toit que lui. Qu'il me parle avec tant de condescendance qu'on dirait que suis un petit moustique qui l'emmerde et qu'on a envie de claquer. Oui, je vois parfaitement comment se manifeste sa culpabilité, Alice. Merci ! »

 _« Ne me la joue pas garce, s'il te plaît. Tu ne sais pas dans quel état ça l'a mis quand il a su que tu avais rencontré Jacob. Il n'a jamais rien dit avec moi directement mais quand un soir j'en ai parlé avec Jasper et qu'il était là, il l'a traité de sale clébard, tellement ça le faisait gerber de prononcer son prénom. Il ne le supportait pas. Et quand tu as mis fin à votre relation, Edward a dit qu'enfin tu avais retrouvé la raison. Mais il a gardé cette...mélancolie ou je ne sais pas trop quoi qui le ronge depuis. »_

« Arrête ton char, Alice. Ça ne veut rien dire tout ! Son avis sur Jacob et ses prétendues états d'âme mélancoliques. Pffff ! Du très grand n'importe quoi ! Il ne l'a même pas rencontré une seule fois ! A part Jasper et Emmett, Edward n'a presque aucun ami. A y regarder de plus près, il est plutôt du genre autiste dans ses relations. »

 _« Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison, ça ne veut rien dire. Mais je sais au fond de moi, que j'ai raison de penser qu'il tient à toi. C'est comme une intuition.»_

« Oui, je le concède, d'une certaine manière, il doit peut être tenir à moi. La première fois qu'on lui a demandé à mon sujet au bureau, il a dit que j'étais comme sa petite sœur. Et le soir même, il sortait avec la stagiaire de la DRH et m'a demandé de le couvrir pour pouvoir sortir plus tôt. Donc, oui, je crois qu'il tient à moi en ce sens. »

 _« Encore une fois n'importe quoi ! »_

Je soufflais épuisée de cette conversation.

« Alice, stop pour ce soir. Je suis fatiguée. Je... »

Soudain, je fus bousculée par un groupe de personnes qui courraient. Et manquais de me faire tomber.

« Merde, putain ! »

Je réussis à me mettre contre le mur afin d'éviter une masse compacte de personnes qui semblaient fuir.

 _« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

« Rien. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Des gens sont en train de courir et j'ai été bousculée. »

 _« Ah bon ? »_

« Oui, c'est complètement dingue, on dirait la scène panique au début du film World War Z, tu sais, avant qu'on découvre que des zombies sont en train d'attaquer la population. »

 _« Hum, non, les trucs avec des zombies, très peu pour moi. Jasper l'a vu je crois. »_

La peur de la foule commençait à me gagner. Je n'entendis plus Alice et tentais de focaliser mon attention sur les paroles que s'échangeaient des personnes. Je crus entendre les mots « explosion », « coups de feux » et le plus glaçant « un massacre » « des morts »

 _« Bella ? Bella ? »_

Je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un mot, concentré sur mon environnement terrifié. Le ton affolé d'Alice me fit retrouver la parole.

« Alice ? Oui, je suis toujours là... »

Quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet et je fus dans le noir complet.

 **EDWARD**

 _« Edward, t'es pas sérieux ? Tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? »_

Mon silence dut lui paraître assez éloquent pour continuer.

 _« Alice va te massacrer, tu le sais ça ? »_

« Alice ne va pas me massacrer, Jasper. Je suis son frère. Et maman ne s'en remettra jamais. »

 _« Je ne parlais pas au sens littéral Ducon ! Elle va t'en vouloir à mort quand elle le saura ! Et crois moi qu'elle le saura, même si Bella n'est pas du genre à pleurnicher sur sa vie, elle saura que quelque chose se sera passé et elle va user de tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour tirer les vers du petit nez de Bella et Dieu sait à quel point elle est douée en la matière. »_

Encore une fois, mon silence parla à ma place. Il avait raison. Foutu Psy de mes deux !

 _« Quand est ce que tu cesseras d'agir comme un trou du cul et regarder la vérité en face, Edward ? »_

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

 _« De Bella ! Et de toi ! Espèce de crétin ! »_

« Putain, vous vous valez bien toi et Alice ! Pas étonnant que cela se finisse en mariage ! »

 _« Garde tes sarcasmes pour la partie adverse, Edward ! Et je t'interdis d'utiliser mon couple et mon futur mariage comme prétexte pour détourner minablement la conversation. »_

« Tu fais chier, comme Alice ! »

 _« EDWARD ! »_

« QUOI ? »

 _« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu es désolé de l'avoir repoussé au bal de fin d'année et que tu n'as jamais cessé de pensé à elle ? Que t'as pas arrêté de me parler de votre séance de bécotage et qu'à l'heure actuelle, ça doit le souvenir qui doit facilement être dans le top 3 des meilleurs moments de ta vie ? »_

Au premier abord, j'avais pensé que c'était une bonne idée de lui confier cela, un soir de beuverie entre mecs, Emmett, ronflant par terre (il avait évidemment perdu). Aujourd'hui, avec quelques années de recul, plus lucide et plus sobre surtout, je trouvais que c'était la pire idée du monde. Jasper a une bonne mémoire, excellente même. Et visiblement, il tient mieux l'alcool que moi.

« Hum… Au hasard ? Parce que presque une décennie s'est écoulée, qu'elle a du se faire à l'idée que j'étais un parfait connard et qu'elle m'a vu défiler avec pas mal de filles depuis qu'elle a commencé son stage et qu'elle n'a plus tellement l'air de me regarder autrement, je crois… Tu vois quoi d'autres comme explication ? »

 _« Edward… T'as pas fait ça sous ses yeux, hein ? T'as pas ramené une fille différente dans l'appartement que t'as prêté Aro, un ami de tes parents et accessoirement ton chef aussi et que tu as du partager avec elle ? «_

« Je ne suis pas un connard fini à ce point Jasper ! Elles venaient mais cela se passait toujours à l'extérieur, chez les filles. Aro ne m'a pas demandé mon avis pour qu'elle soit logée ici avec moi. Ça partait vraiment d'un bon sentiment de sa part, je suis d'accord. Mais je ne te cache pas que cette situation m'a fait chier, oui ! »

 _« Et tu l'as fait payer en enchaînant les conquêtes sous son nez. »_

Ce n'était même pas une question.

« Non...Enfin, oui. Je ne sais plus. Ma vie n'allait pas s'arrêter parce que j'allais partager un logement avec Bella Swan ! Elle n'avait qu'à se trouver un mec, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque ici ! On est des adultes, merde ! »

 _« Elle oui. Pas toi. Toi, tu agis comme un petit con qui n'a pas quitté l'euphorie de la vie étudiante, encore soumis à ses hormones et qui réfléchis avec sa queue plutôt qu'avec sa tête. De la part d'un mec qui a fini major de promo, c'est pitoyable ! Non mais quel crétin ! »_

« Et insultant aussi »

 _« Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses. Tu as été trop loin, là. Tu lui as dit des choses insensées. Et je suis sur que tu n'en penses pas le tiers. Et je suis assez content qu'elle t'a fait un sale coup avec Victoria. De toute façon, tu allais encore faire souffrir une fille. Une de plus que tu n'aimeras jamais alors que ton cœur est déjà pris. Et ce depuis bien longtemps. »_

Je détestais qu'il me parle ainsi. Je détestais qu'il joue au psy avec moi. Et je détestais par dessus tout qu'il y ait du sens dans ce qu'il me disait.

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : toi et ma sœur, vous êtes parfaits ensemble »

C'était méchant. Comme je n'avais plus aucune argumentation, j'espérais que cette connerie allait le faire raccrocher. Au lieu de ça, il resta encore plus clame quand il me répondit

 _« Comme toi, avec Bella. Ducon. »_

Je soupirais, las de cette conversation et mon attention fut attirée par des changements brusques d'images du téléviseur.

 _« Mec, t'es encore là ? »_

« Heu, oui. Attend un instant Jazz. »

Je montais le son de la télé.

 _« Hé, ne me dis pas que ta dernière trouvaille pour te défausser c'est de regarder la télé pendant que je te parle ?! »_

« Arrête, Jazz, il s'est passé quelque chose. »

 _« Quoi ? »_

« Attend, je te dis !»

Les images et le son se furent plus précis et ce que j'en comprenais venait de me glacer jusqu'aux os.

« Oh merde. Jazz, il faut que j'y aille ! »

 _« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »_

« Faut que j'aille chercher Bella, mec !

 _« Alléluia ! »_

« Non tu ne comprends pas, c'est plus grave que ça. »

Je raccrochais brusquement, paniqué.

Je n'éteignis même pas la télévision quand je quittais l'appartement, mon blouson en main et pianotant comme un dingue sur le clavier de mon téléphone.

Répond !

Directement sur messagerie.

Putain, répond !

Encore la putain de messagerie.

Merde, merde, merde, merde….

 **BELLA**

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Mes yeux aussi, lorsque je tentais de faire le point sur cette voix inconnue qui m'appelait.

« Qu...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Devant moi se tenaient un homme et une femme visiblement inquiets. Mon mal au crane me lançait, me faisant gémir dans une longue plainte qui me souleva le cœur.

« Restez assise. On va vous conduire aux urgences. Vous saignez de la tête. »

Je portais ma main vers le point le plus douloureux de mon crane et vis le bout de mes doigts salis par mon propre sang.

Punaise, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Pourquoi je saigne ? »

« Vous avez été bousculée et des piétons vous ont marché dessus. Mon mari a réussi à vous tirer dans ce coin mais ça n'a pas sauvé votre téléphone. Tenez. Je suis désolée »

La femme posa dans ma main mon téléphone, l'écran strié de veinures. Il était sans aucun doute bousillé. Je tentais de me lever mais mes genoux cédèrent.

« Attention, Mademoiselle. Votre tête a durement cogné contre le sol. Mon Mari va vous aider à vous lever. Quel est votre nom ? Moi, je m'appelle Hélène. »

Sa voix bien que douce ne pouvait masquer son inquiétude.

« Je… Bella. Je m'appelle Bella »

« Ok Bella, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait peur. Vous êtes inconsciente depuis une demi-heure. ON a cru à une commotion cérébrale Avec toute cette folie, on n'a pas réussi à appeler les secours car ils sont trop débordés. On va vous conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche. Robert, aide-moi s'il te plaît ! »

Son mari qui nous observait me prit le bras avec douceur tandis que la femme- Hélène- m'aida à me lever en tenant fermement mon autre bras

« Vous dites que je suis restée inconsciente une demi-heure ? »

« Oui. »

Son visage était dur. Triste. ON dirait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ce fut l'homme qui me parla

« On ne sait pas trop. Il y a eu des coups de feu devant la terrasse d'un bistrot à deux rues d'ici. Les gens ont littéralement paniqués. Ils courraient dans tous les sens. C'est comme ça que vous êtes tombée, enfin, je suppose. »

« Des coups de feux ? »

Je marchais péniblement, tenant d'analyser les informations.

« Oui, mais on n'en sait pas plus. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une fusillade aussi dans une salle de concert »

« Une fusillade ? »

Mon dieu, mais c'était quoi tout ce bordel ?

« Quelle salle de concert ? »

Hélène ne parlait plus. Je ne sus dire si elle se concentrait pour m'éviter de tomber ou alors qu'elle était terrorisée. C'était sans doute les deux.

« J'ai entendu le Bataclan »

Mes jambes cédèrent encore une fois mais ce n'était pas parce que j'allais de nouveau tomber dans les pommes.

« Oh merde »

« Tout va bien Bella, vous allez bien. Ce n'est rien qu'une blessure que vous avez à la tête. Mais vous devez voir un médecin pour être sûre. »

Mon cœur battit de façon erratique dans ma poitrine.

Merde.

Edward.

Je dois chercher Edward.

« Merci heu… Hélène et heu… Robert. Je dois y aller. »

« Bella ! La police a verrouillé le quartier, c'est presque impossible de se déplacer. On vous amène à l'hôpital le plus proche. »

« NON ! »

« Bella, calmez vous ! »

« Laissez-moi...Merci...Merci pour tout. Vous avez été supers...Merci, mais je dois y aller. »

Ce n'est pas une légende : l'adrénaline nous donne la force suffisante pour nous aider à puiser nos dernières forces, nous emmener plus loin, dominés par la peur. J'avais peur, très peur. Je ne voulais pas penser à l'horrible, à l'impensable. Mes pas se firent plus assurés et je réussis à me dégager de mes sauveurs et courus aussi vite que je pus.

Edward.

Edward, non !

Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne soit pas sorti, je vous en supplie.

Je vais renter et le retrouver à la maison, en train de faire mes propres valises, affalé dans le canapé et regardant une émission débile à la télé ou pire : avec Victoria, rien que pour me faire chier et encore furieux après moi.

Je m'en fichais qu'il soit furieux et qu'il m'en veuille ou qu'il ait ramené cette fille. Je crois que j'aurais pu la remercier pour cela, s'ils étaient encore à l'appartement.

Je m'en foutais de tout ça tant qu'il est en vie.

Mon Dieu, faites que je le retrouve, furieux mais en vie.

 **EDWARD**

J'étais de nouveau coincé. Chaque coin de rue menait à des barrages policiers. Partout. Ou alors il était impossible de circuler. Il y avait trop de monde aussi. Ma quête et mon enthousiasme diminuaient seconde après seconde.

Comment j'allais faire ?

C'était le chaos.

Il y avait trop de monde.

Impossible d'appeler les hôpitaux aux alentours, personne de répondait.

Trop occupés à n'en pas douter.

Je devais renter mais mes pieds refusant de décoller du trottoir.

Bella.

Où es tu, Bella ?

Je rebroussais chemin, guettant comme un fou autour de moi, scrutant chaque personne que je croisais, chaque chevelure brune, chaque petite robe noire, identique à celle dans laquelle elle s'était habillé à la hâte avant de sortir. Après que je lui ai dit toutes ces horreurs que je ne pensais même pas.

Peut-être était-elle rentrée ? Elle a du rentrer. C'est ça. Elle est rentrée. Elle est certainement en train de faire ses valises. Ou alors, elle aura appelé ma sœur pour lui raconter tout le mal que je lui ai fais.

Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, faite qu'elle soit saine et sauve. A la maison, en colère et triste à cause de moi mais sauve.

Faites qu'elle soit avec une copine de bureau, ailleurs mais pas là bas.

Faites la revenir à la maison, en colère mais vivante.

Que je puisse m'en excuser.

Que je puisse me faire pardonner.

Mais vivante.

Je montais les marches par deux, mon cœur prêt à sortir hors de ma poitrine tant je paniquais.

Devant la porte de l'appartement, je m'arrêtais et fermais les yeux comme lorsqu'on doit faire un vœu. Je n'avais cessé de me parler à moi même depuis plus d'une heure. Je n'étais pas à une excentricité près, à penser très fort à ce vœu.

Elle est là. Elle est là. Elle est là.

Mon dieu, faites qu'elle soit là.

La porte à peine déverrouillée, j'entrais comme une tornade.

« BELLA ! »

Rien dans le séjour.

« BELLA ! »

Rien dans sa chambre.

« BELLA ! »

Non plus dans sa salle de bain.

« BELLA ! »

Rien dans la cuisine, ni dans ma chambre et ma salle d'eau.

Rien non plus sur le minuscule balcon.

De nouveau, je me retrouvais dans le séjour, avec la télé qui diffusait des flashes d'informations les uns derrière les autres. Je m'éteignis, ne voulant plus entendre quoique ce soit, guettant le retour de ma colocataire avec impatience. Debout, je saisis mon téléphone qui n'avait presque plus de batterie tellement je l'avais appelé.

Encore une fois, je tombais sur le répondeur, comme si elle avait coupé son téléphone. La voix mécanique m'indiquait que la boite vocale était pleine et que je ne pourrais pas de laisser de messages. Les précédents étaient tous de moi, j'en étais certain.

Je m'affalais dans le canapé, la tête dans mes mains, pressant les doigts contres mes paupières closes.

 _Bella, rentre s'il te plaît._

Je tentais comme un imbécile de communiquer avec elle par pensées.

 _S'il te plaît, rentre. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Rentre, s'il te plaît._

Je pressais plus durement contre mes paupières à m'en faire mal aux yeux mais sentis malgré tout mes larmes déborder entre mes doigts.

 _S'il te plaît, rentre. Je suis désolé, Bella._

Alors que le silence me faisait mal et que mes larmes me mouillant le dessus de mes mains, j'entendis le bruit de la serrure et la poignée de la porte qui grinça.

Je ne fis même pas attention à mon cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine de bonheur et bondis hors du canapé comme un félin.

Elle était là.

Elle était vivante.

Je continuais à pleurer mais cette fois, c'était de la joie.

 **BELLA**

Je ne sus comment je parvins à ne pas tomber malgré les talons hauts, malgré la jupe de ma robe qui ne cessait de virevolter. Pire, je ne sus comment je fis pour garder l'équilibre sur les talons de mes bottes en grimpant les marches qui me menaient à l'appartement.

Mon téléphone était ruiné. Je n'avais aucun autre moyen de contacter Edward. Je savais qu'il y avait un fixe amis il n'était pas branché. Je souhaitais juste que la ligne soit encore ouverte pour que je puisse l'utiliser.

« Merde ! »

Mes doigts, trop fébriles, avaient raté la serrure.

Je dus reprendre ma respiration et cette fois, la bonne, je poussais avec un soulagement de satisfaction la porte d'entrée.

Je ne m'attendis pas à être percutée de plein fouet encore une fois.

C'était un torse et des bras puissants qui m'enveloppaient à m'en étouffer.

Et son parfum envahi mes narines.

Ma tension s'affaissa brusquement à l'instar de mes jambes qui se dérobèrent sous moi.

Je n'atterris pas lourdement sur le sol comme je l'avais anticipé. J'étais toujours dans ses bras.

La boule qui s'était formée dans le creux de mon estomac un peu plus tôt quand je me suis réveillé monta à ma gorge et s'échappa de ma bouche en de longues plaintes.

Je pleurais.

Fortement et bruyamment

« Chuut, Bella…. C'est bon...Tout va bien…. Je suis content que tu sois bien…. Tout va bien…. Tu vas bien, Bella. »

Ses mots et ses bras me berçaient. Je le serrais contre moi, hurlant toute ma peine et le reste de mon désespoir contre sa poitrine. Je n'étais plus capable de parler.

Il nous fit asseoir dans le canapé, me tenant fermement contre lui sur ses genoux.

Au bout de longues minutes, mes pleurs s'étant apaisés, j'osais lever la tête pour le regarder, pour me persuader encore une fois qu'il était bien là.

Ses yeux étaient humides. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward pleurer. Peut être si. Une fois. Lorsque je l'avais giflé après qu'il m'eut expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec moi. Je fermais les yeux pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir.

Ses yeux tristes virèrent à l'inquiétude en me scrutant attentivement, son regard attiré par le haut de ma tête, là où je m'étais cognée en tombant.

« Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé, Bella ? Tu es blessée ? »

J'avais presque oubliée que j'avais été presque piétinée, écorchée et comateuse pendant une demi-heure.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis tombée et des personnes très gentilles se sont occupées de moi. »

Je passais sous silence ma perte de connaissance.

« Mais tu saignes »

« Vraiment, ce n'est rien. Je me suis cognée la tête. Je ne saigne plus à présent »

« J'ai eu si peur…. »

Sa voix était si faible et enrouée.

« Moi aussi. »

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler… »

« J'ai été bousculée et je suis tombée. Mon téléphone s'est cassé »

« J'ai cru devenir dingue… »

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois parti...là-bas… »

Notre conversation ne ressemblait à rien. Nous menions chacun un monologue.

Je n'osais pas parler du massacre qui avait eu lieu, évitant de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait été là bas.

« J'ai vu l'enseigne du bistrot dans lequel tu avais pris l'habitude d'y aller avec les collègues... »

Les mots se turent dans sa bouche. Il a eu peur de parler de la même chose que moi.

« Je suis sorti, voulant te chercher mais je n'ai pas pu. Trop de monde, des barrages. »

« Les personnes qui se sont occupées de moi m'ont vaguement expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Et j'ai eu peur quand ils ont parlé de fusillade au Bataclan. »

Notre monologue incompréhensible avait repris.

Il n'était pas parti, cela avait été de ma faute, je le savais, mais si je n'avais pas été garce, si j'avais pris sur moi et lavait laissé sortir avec sa nouvelle conquête….

Mon cœur se fit lourd et je pleurais de nouveau.

« Chuut,… Tout va bien, Bella. Je suis là. Je ne suis pas parti »

« Je sais...Mais si tu y étais allé, malgré tout ? »

Je pleurais de nouveau et à sentir sa poitrine contre moi, je jurerais que lui aussi, il était en train de pleurer.

Nous nous serrâmes encore une fois, nous berçant l'un contre l'autre.

« Viens. Allons voir ta tête »

Il me souleva et m'emmena vers sa chambre, puis sa salle d'eau.

« Assieds toi » dit-il en me désignant un petit tabouret.

J'enlevai ma veste et un gémissement m'échappa

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je suppose que je me suis cogné l'épaule. Ça me fait un peu mal »

« Laisse-moi faire »

Il m'ôta ma veste doucement, puis s'agenouilla pour ôter mes bottes. Je regardais chacun de ses gestes. Ils étaient doux et prévenants. Il me regardait à chaque fois, me demandant en silence s'il pouvait aller plus loin.

Il souleva mon menton et désinfecta ma plaie. Je grimaçais au contact de l'antiseptique froid et qui me piquait.

« Je ne te savais pas si douillette »

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en premier secours »

Il rit et ce son me chatouilla le ventre, comme au premier jour. J'étais désespérément amoureuse de cet homme devant moi et j'étais incapable de le _désaimer_. Cela me fit frissonner car je savais qu'il n'y aurait aucune issue pour mes sentiments. Je les avais en moi depuis si longtemps. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en défaire. C'est pourquoi je devais m'en aller. Cette pensée me fit davantage tressaillir de tristesse.

« Tu as froid ? »

Ses mains saisirent les miennes et je fermais les yeux au contact de leur douce chaleur, ce qui me fit frissonner encore une fois.

« Putain, tu es gelée. »

Il ouvrit les robinets et une vapeur s'éleva dans la petite pièce.

Je ne dis aucun mot, me délectant de chaque moment, chaque minute qu'il passait avec moi, à me toucher, à prendre soin de moi. Je cumulais ces souvenirs, pour me les rappeler lorsque je rentrais.

« Bella. »

« Oui ? »

Je levais les yeux vers lui, hagarde et enivrée de sa présence.

« Tu dois te déshabiller.»

« Oh. Ok.»

Je me tournais et défis le nœud de ma robe portefeuille. Je n'entendis pas la porte de la salle d'eau. Lorsque je fis glisser mon collant, mon épaule s'élança et je laissais passer un petit cri de douleur.

« Laisse-moi-t'aider. »

Il n'était pas parti. Il me tourner pour lui faire face. Il ne me regarda pas durant le temps qu'il prit pour faire baisser mes bas. J'en frissonnais davantage.

« Va vite sous l'eau chaude. Tu es en train de geler sur place »

Il déposa une serviette sur le rebord du lavabo et me laissa seule, fuyant presque et toujours sans un regard vers moi.

Mon cœur se tordit dans ma poitrine. Il était encore fâché.

Mais vivant.

Et j'en pleurais encore, mais de joie sous les effluves d'eau brûlantes.

 **EDWARD**

Merci, merci, merci…

Appuyé contre le mur de la salle de bain, j'avais fermé les yeux et remercié le ciel, Dieu et tout autre divinité de la voir vivante, de la sentir de nouveau dans cette maison, de l'entendre respirer.

J'essuyais mon visage de l'envers de la main et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour faire un chocolat chaud.

Mon téléphone vibrait.

Jasper avait tenté de me joindre plusieurs fois. Mes parents aussi. Je ne regardais plus les appels manqués. Je n'avais pas encore la force de parler avec qui que ce soit.

Je tapais rapidement un texto à Jasper, expliquant que nous étions bien en vie, Bella surtout, qu'il devait rassurer tout le monde, que j'allais m'occuper d'elle désormais et que je le rappellerais plus tard.

Il me répondit rapidement et, sans ironie je crois, me souhaita bonne chance. Je crois qu'il a fait directement référence quant au fait que je lui avais confié m'occuper de Bella.

Oui, j'allais en avoir besoin. Parce que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Quoi dire. Quoi faire. M'excuser me paraissait un bon début. Mais après ? Remonter à nos années lycée, au moment où j'ai commencé à la voir autrement ? Au soir du bal, où je me suis définitivement comporté comme un parfait crétin ? Ou toutes les années qui ont suivies et m'ont indéniablement éloignée d'elle, même lorsqu'on se voyait, pour les fêtes ou autre occasion, les retrouvailles entre amis, dans ma famille puisqu'elle était plus que liée à ma sœur ?

Me concentrant sur le lait chocolaté qui fumait dans la casserole, je tachais d'organiser mes pensées très brouillonnes sans grand résultat majeur.

Mon cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre depuis que je l'avais retrouvée. Je savais que ce n'était plus de la peur à présent. Ni de l'angoisse. Je n'arrivais à pas à en déterminer la nature. J'avais déjà côtoyé Bella pourtant, surtout ces derniers mois. Je n'y avais pas simplement porté attention à ce point précis.

A son visage inquiet puis soulagé, quand elle m'a vu. A son corps secoué de sanglots lorsqu'elle a avoué à demi-mot avoir eu peur que je sois malgré tout allé à ce concert.

A la chaleur que j'avais ressentie lorsque nous nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre. Au parfum de ses cheveux, de sa peau lorsque je l'ai déshabillée pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa douche.

Et par-dessus tout, à l'électricité qui s'est emparé de mon être et à l'effort surhumain que j'ai du déployer pour ne pas me déshabiller à mon tour pour la rejoindre sous l'eau brûlante.

A quel moment exactement cela m'a pris ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Maintenant ?

Les deux mugs chauds en main, j'allais la retrouver dans sa chambre, comme je le supposais mais je dus m'arrêter dans le séjour.

Elle était là, assise en boule, emmitouflée dans un couverture, fixant la télé et pleurant en silence.

« Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Regarde, Edward. Des innocents ont été tués. C'est horrible… »

« Arrête, Bella. »

« J'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas »

Elle leva vers moi la tête et ses yeux de boche larmoyant me fixèrent un instant avant de se reporter sur l'écran.

Je posais les mugs fumants sur la table basse et m'assis à côté d'elle, tentant de capter son attention.

Elle ne cessa de zapper, passant d'une chaîne à l'autre, ses sanglots s'amplifiant.

Je pris la télécommande doucement dans sa main et éteignis le téléviseur.

Le silence sembla lui faire prendre conscience de la présence et elle me fixa, les yeux humides et perdus. Mon cœur pesa lourdement dans ma poitrine et je m'efforçais à ne pas la prendre violemment entre mes bras et la serrer de toutes mes forces. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec elle, les paroles de Jasper résonnaient comme la petite voix de la conscience qui agace et me rappelle qu'elle est aussi la voix de la raison

 _Parle-lui…. Dis quelque chose…. Excuse-toi…_

Rien ne vint, je lui tendis un mug.

« Bois. Cela te réchauffera »

Les doigts encore tremblant d'émotion, le prit la tasse.

« Merci. »

Sa voix était faible et je m'efforçais à prendre la mienne pour ne pas me jeter sur elle, dans un élan d'instinct protecteur qui était inédit chez moi.

 _Qu'est ce qui se passe avec moi, bordel ?_

Elle rompit le silence alors que des questions fusaient dans mon crane et que mon incompréhension croissait face à mes réactions aussi nouvelles qu'inattendues.

« Il faut que nous appelions notre famille. Il faut leur dire que nous allons bien. »

« Je m'en suis chargé quand tu prenais ta douche. J'ai laissé un message à Jasper, il fera le nécessaire auprès des autres. On les appelle demain. «

« Il faut que je m'achète un nouveau téléphone… »

« Ce n'est pas pressé, tu peux utiliser le mien »

« Je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de dormir »

« Je t'accompagne jusque dans ta chambre »

« Non. »

Je me figeais, certain d'avoir mal compris.

« Heu, quoi ? Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais fatiguée ? »

« Si. Mais je ne veux pas dormir seule dans ma chambre. »

Elle me fixa, une question suspendue à ses lèvres, ne sachant visiblement pas comment me demander.

« Viens avec moi »

Je l'aidais à se lever et l'amenais dans ma chambre, en zone connue, ce qui était confortable vu le bordel qui régnait dans ma tête et que mes émotions, les unes aussi inconnues que les autres mais agréables, m'envahissaient.

Elle hésita, se tenant maladroitement debout à l'entrée de la pièce tandis que j'essayais de faire un peu de rangement.

Je poussais la couette et l'amena au lit.

Elle se mit en boule, emmitouflée dans l'épais édredon et ferma les yeux.

Je pris une autre couette et m'allongeai auprès d'elle, en lui faisant face et la contemplant. Je m'étonnais de la savoir endormie aussi vite, écoutant son soufflé régulier me chatouiller le visage, puis je sombrais à mon tour.

 **BELLA**

Les persiennes vieillies fermaient mal et laissaient diffuser un faible rai de lumière grisâtre à travers la chambre d'Edward.

Réveillée depuis plusieurs minutes, je n'avais pas bougé, fascinée par le spectacle de cet homme que je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer endormi face à moi.

Lentement, je levais la main et sans le toucher, je fis mine de parcourir son visage du bout des doigts.

La ligne de sa mâchoire anguleuse, l'arête de son nez, le pourtour de ses lèvres très légèrement ourlées et entrouvertes, l'angle de son arcade sourcilière…

Je l'écoutais dormir près de moi, pensant au nombre de fois où j'avais imaginé, espéré, de le trouver ainsi à mon propre réveil, le matin.

Je refusais de penser au décompte des minutes qui allaient me séparer de lui. M'emmener loin de lui.

Je refusais d'écouter la tristesse qui commençait à se diffuser en moi, me focalisant sur les minutes, les secondes que je vivais à l'instant.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et s'entrouvrirent et je me dépêchais de reposer ma main sagement entre nous.

Il me fixa sans un mot, dans un silence qui n'était pas gênant, puis de sa main libre, il prit la mienne et la reposa sur sa joue, là où je m'étais arrêtée avant de le sentir se réveiller et referma ses paupières. Bon, ok, il ne dormait pas complètement. Mais je ne savais plus quoi penser et encore moins quoi dire. Il agissait étrangement. Et étrangement, je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête.

« Bonjour » fit-il contre ma paume.

Le souffle chaud me fit contracter le ventre et la douce chaleur ressentie la veille au contact de son corps pressé contre le mien s'éveilla. Mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine et j'espérais qu'il ne ressentit pas mon trouble.

« Hey… » fis-je d'une petite voix.

Que dire d'autres ? Il me permettait de le sentir sous mes doigts. Ce que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était par pitié ou parce qu'il le voulait réellement. Il n'avait rien dit quant au fait que je ne veuille pas dormir seule. Nous n'avions pas encore reparlé de notre dispute. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit que j'avais pris la décision de rentrer, dans trois jours exactement. Parce que c'était aussi ce qu'il avait souhaité : que je ne sois plus là.

« Bien dormi ? »

Sa voix était rauque, chaude et putain...sensuelle. J'étais accro. Je 'avais dans la peau et j'étais la seule à ressentir cela. Cela ma fit mal. Je pris une respiration, empêchant mes émotions reprendre le dessus. Pas question de me laisser aller encore une fois et de lui donner l'occasion d'avoir pitié de moi.

Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié.

« Pas mal et toi ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Tu marmonnes dans ton sommeil. »

Je l'avais empêché de dormir. Sentant les larmes me piquer les yeux, je me levais.

« Je vais faire du café » et je sortis aussi vite que je pus sans donner l'air de fuir.

«J'arrive dans un moment. » l'entendis-je alors que je quittais la pièce.

Un détour par une douche rapide me fit reprendre constance. Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais. Il ne manquait plus que ça que je pleure devant lui. Je ne devais pas. Aucunement. L'odeur du café me chatouilla les narines lorsque j'arrivais à la cuisine. Bon, ok, c'était une longue douche en fait.

Il était là, appuyé contre l'îlot central, buvant à un mug et me montra du menton celui qu'il avait préparé pour moi.

« Je crois que je l'ai fait un peu trop corsé. »

Des banalités. Pour faire la conversation ? Pour meubler le silence ? Pour faire comme si de rien n'était ?

« Merci »

Je n'étais pas mieux dans ce dialogue insensé.

« J'ai appelé la famille. Alice voudrait que tu le rappelles. Elle ne m'a pas aligné deux mots et ne cessait de demander comment tu allais. Elle est vraiment inquiète »

Ou alors trop furieuse après toi mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien te dire. La patience n'était pas le point fort d'Alice et je craignais qu'elle ne craque avant son mariage. Mais elle avait promis et Alice met toujours un point d'honneur à tenir ses promesses.

« Ok. »

« Appelle aussi tes parents. Heu… Rassures Emmett aussi. Rosalie a du lui arracher l'appareil des mains tellement il pleurait. »

« Oh non. »

« Oh si. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais bien ri mais là... »

Oui, là, c'était pas le moment. Emmett, mon cousin, qui a grandi avec moi comme un frère et qui ne supportait pas que 'l'on s'approche de moi à moins de dix mètres, cette armoire à glace qui faisaient fuir les casse-pieds pour moi mais qui avait un cœur d'artichaut m'avait presque coupé la circulation des jambes lorsque j'ai pris l'avion qui m'amenait à Paris.

La honte historique. Heureusement que j'ai pu compter sur Rosalie, sa femme et mon amie aussi pour qu'il me lâche devant une foule ébahie et qui commençait à filmer la scène tant elle était comique. Ça c'était marrant. Mais pas quand il a du pleurer à cause de l'inquiétude qui a du le ronger.

Oui, je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer Emmett pleurant et Rosalie le consolant.

« Je vais prendre ton téléphone si ça ne te dérange pas. Le mien... »

« Oui, pas de problème. Je vais me doucher. Prends ton temps. »

Il posa son appareil dans ma main et s'éloigna.

J'ai choisi d'appeler Renée en premier. Ma mère était du genre optimiste et encourageante. Elle était contente de me savoir en bonne santé, me parla de son inquiétude en regardant les infos là bas et soulagée lorsqu'Emmett, par l'intermédiaire de Jasper lui ai transmis le message d'Edward confirmant que nous allions bien.

Lui parler m'aida à me préparer au pire : Charlie. Mon père était une version plus vieille qu'Emmett, en plus bourrue et moins loquace mais aussi névrosé que mon cousin. Non, définitivement _plus_ névrosé.

Charlie a dû me percer le tympan quand il a su que c'était moi. Je n'ai pas pu parler durant de longues minutes, l'écouteur tenu à une distance raisonnable de mon oreille.

Charlie pleurnicha. Oui. Pleurnicha. Il voulait que je rentre immédiatement.

« Papa, j'arrive mardi soir. Ça fait quoi comme différence entre maintenant et mardi ? »

« 3 jours, Bella. Je vais mourir d'ici là. »

« Arrête. Je t'ai dit, ça va aller. Je n'ai rien. Tout va bien. »

Oui, tout allait bien. J'étais en vie et en bonne santé. A part mon cœur en lambeaux, ma fuite face à une super promotion que je ne reverrais pas de sitôt et d'être la seule à partager le fait qu'Edward sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'il l'ignore complètement oui, ça allait bien.

« Bella... »

« Charlie, arrête ça tout de suite. Mardi, j'arrive, ok ? On se verra à l'avant-Noël, chez les Cullen, comme chaque année. Sue sera là aussi je suppose ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, j'entendis mon père souffler.

« Oui, mais je ne reste pas plus d'une semaine dans cette ville de fou. C'est bien plus que les 3 jours réglementaires auxquels je m'étais fixé mais là, c'est un cas de force majeure. Tu me manques, ma petite fille chérie. »

Les larmes menaçaient de nouveau de couler.

«Toi aussi, Charlie. Je t'embrasse fort. Et embrasse Sue aussi pour moi. Et les autres aussi. A très bientôt »

Je posais le téléphone sur la table basse et saisi le mug pour finir le reste de chocolat tiédi

« Tu pars ? »

La gorgée passa mal et je manquais de m'étouffer.

« Edward ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Je toussais encore un peu et tournais la tête vers sa voix.

Il était à tomber, dans des vêtements simples, les cheveux encore humides, appuyé contre le chambranle du séjour, le front ridé et les yeux noirs. De colère visiblement, ce qui me surpris un peu.

« Heu oui. J'ai pris un vol pour mardi matin. »

Il prit le temps de la réflexion et s'avança vers moi pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé face à moi mais à distance. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette teinte sombre et déroutante.

« Mais ta promotion ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu attendais ? »

Je baissais la tête. Finalement, la trêve était peut être rompue. Edward et Alice n'étaient pas jumeaux juste que par naissance. Ils avaient de façon différente des façons presque similaires de réagir. Là où Alice bombardait de question à en soûler, Edward fixait l'interlocuteur avec attention jusqu'à ce que dernier craque.

« Je n'en veux plus. J'ai demandé à Aro de m'aider à trouver quelque chose d'autre. Je repars à New York. »

« Tu es encore fâchée de notre dispute ? J'ai vraiment agi comme un con et je regrette. Tout ce que j'ai dit. »

« Non, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne t'en veux plus en fait. »

« Ce n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas ? »

Foutue intuition gémellaire de mes deux !

« Non effectivement. Mais là, je n'ai pas trop envie de développer, tu vois. Ces dernières quarante huit heures ont étés les plus dingues, éprouvantes et horribles qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. »

« Reste, s'il te plaît »

« Non Edward, j'ai pris ma décision. »

« Reste »

Sa voix était douce mais je sentais sa détermination.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Si tu le peux »

« Edward... »

Je le regardais, désolée de ne pouvoir lui en dire plus mais aussi déterminée que lui.

Il ne dit rien, ce qui n'arrangea pas mon début de panique et me dérouta.

« Tu as faim ? »

Heu, à quoi il jouait là ?

« Non, pas dans l'immédiat. »

« Très bien. »

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon mug vide des mains et me fit lever pour me faire face.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

«Te faire changer d'avis. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu me faire changer d'avis ? »

S'il le voulait vraiment, c'était à lui de se dévoiler. Pas moi.

« Parce que je ne n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul. Parce que tu vas me manquer. Et que je veux que tu restes. »

Il doit certainement encore être sous le choc des derniers événements. Son corps s'était rapproché du mien. Je sentais son souffle contre mes lèvres. Il m'aurait suffit de me lever sur la pointe des pieds pour que nos lèvres s'effleurent. Juste sur la pointe et j'aurais pu sentir le chocolat entre ses lèvres.

« Edward, je t'assures que ça va aller. »

« Moi, non. »

Sa tête se pencha encore. Dangereusement trop près de mes lèvres et j'étais paralysée, indécise sur la manière dont je devais interpréter ces messages, ou ses gestes.

Je fermais les yeux, non pas pour attendre un baiser mais parce que je voulais de ne plus le voir. Le laisser faire ou ne rien faire.

« Tu pars dans combien de jours déjà ? »

J'ouvris les yeux. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Il regardait mes lèvres à présent et s'était encore plus collé à moi. Ses yeux verts avaient pris une teinte plus foncée mais ce n'était pas de la colère. Du désir ? Pas possible.

« Trois jours »

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour aligner ces deux mots.

« Ça devrait suffire. »

Et sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne.

 **EDWARD**

Sa surprise se mua en un gémissement dans ma bouche et le sang de mon corps migra vers le sud, mon cœur fit des ratés. J'étais fébrile, excité, comme pour une première fois. C'était une sensation merveilleuse et agréable ne fait.

Je caressais ses lèvres du bout de ma langue, quémandant qu'elles s'ouvrent. Lorsque je sentis sa langue toucher la mienne, je fondis en elle, son corps blottit contre le mien, nos chaleurs se mélangeant.

Ce baiser était mille fois plus fort que tous ceux que j'avais échangés au cours de ma vie. Mille fois mieux que ceux que j'avais échangés avec elle durant cette soirée du bal. Ma mémoire se souvint de la douceur de sa langue, de ses lèvres, des gémissements de plaisir qu'elle laissait échapper contre moi. Comme maintenant.

Ses mains fourragèrent mes cheveux et mon corps se rappelait à quel point j'ai aimé ça avant avec elle, ce soir là. Et que j'aime encore ça. Là maintenant.

Notre baiser était enfiévré et nos corps se frottaient contre l'autre de désir, se cherchant, se taquinant.

Depuis quand je n'avais pas ressenti la puissance d'un tel désir ?

 _Arrête tes questions connes, Cullen._

Je caressais son corps par dessus ses vêtements, suivant la courbe gracieuse de son dos, saisis ses fesses et pressais ses hanches contre ma queue dure pour elle. Rien que pour elle.

Nos cœurs semblaient battre en rythme ou alors c'était le mien qui voulait sortir de ma poitrine dans une ultime de rejoindre le sien ?

C'était fort. C'était puissant. Totalement inconnu. Et putain, qu'est ce que j'aimais ça !

Remontant le long de ses cuisses, je la saisis par les fesses et naturellement ses jambes ceinturèrent mon buste, nos intimités pressées l'une contre l'autre, se frottant, avides de se libérer d'un plaisir qui ne cessait de monter en nous.

Mes pas, m'amenèrent avec difficulté sur le lit. Le mien. Je m'assis au milieu de la couche, Bella était entre mes jambes, sans cesser ou presque de nous embrasser. Ses mains entouraient mon visage. Ses yeux étaient troublés de désir et brillaient. Je m'enorgueillissais de savoir que c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet là. Puis, la seconde suivante, j'étais certain d'être dans le même état qu'elle. Le souffle me manquait mais ce n'était pas du à nos baisers. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru une course imaginaire durant des heures, des années. Nos mains nous exploraient timidement par dessus nos vêtements, comme pour une première fois.

Ses mains ancrés sur mes épaules, elle embrassait le creux de mon cou, ce bout de peau derrière mon oreille et cela me fit gémir et bander dur. C'était comme si j'avais été privé de tous mes sens et qu'à cet instant avec Bella, tout m'éclatait en pleine figure.

L'odeur de sa peau, laiteuse et fleurie, les frissons qui se formaient sur sa peau diaphane au passage de mes mains sur ses bras, son cou. Son épaisse chevelure, brune aux mèches irisées, lourde et bouclé dans lesquelles je faisais passer mes doigts et en saisissait l'épaisseur derrière sa nuque pour ramener son visage vers moi, mon autre main agrippé au creux de ses reins la faisant courber contre mes hanches ses lèvres contre les miennes, là où je n'avais plus envie d'aller nulle part ailleurs, là où elle devait être avec moi.

Elle s'écarta un peu de moi, pour reprendre son souffle et me scruta.

« Edward... »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler. Ou poser une question.

J'avais une mission. J'avais trois jours pour lui faire changer d'avis et qu'elle reste. Avec moi. Oui, je la voulais avec moi, contre moi. Je la voulais. Tout court et dans tous les sens du terme.

Les mots que j'avais cherché à lui dirent n'avaient plus d'importance face à ce désir qui m'avait pris depuis la veille et que je ne réussis qu'à identifier ce matin, lorsque j'ai surpris sa conversation avec son père.

Bella était là et je comptais bien la faire rester ici, avec moi. Pour toujours.

Elle me repoussa encore, doucement cette fois.

« Ne me brise pas...Après ça. »

Je la regardais intensément.

« Jamais. »

Ponctua mes mots d'un baiser mouillé sur sa bouche.

« Jamais »

Dans son cou. Mes mains s'étaient faufilées en dessous de son vêtements et appréciant d'une lente caresse la texture de son grain de peau. Puis je plongeais de nouveau dans la profondeur des yeux effrayés mais remplis de désir. Et je pris soudain conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais eue honte de ses sentiments, de son désir, contrairement à moi. Et les mots qu'elle me dit ce soir là réapparurent avec brutalité à ma conscience. Elle m'a aimé tout ce temps alors que moi, je l'ai fait souffrir depuis tout ce temps, en camouflant les miens par devers elle.

Je l'embrassais de nouveau, la réalité me faisant sentir mal et désolé.

« _Plus_ jamais, Bella. »

Je l'allongeais sur le lit, la surplombant et avec une lenteur mesurée, je défis un à un les boutons de son chemisier, émerveillé par les parcelles de peau qui se dévoilaient sous mes yeux. Je déposais une ligne de baiser appuyés de son cou jusqu'au rebord de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Elle se cambra sous moi, laissant échapper entre ses lèvres rougies et sexy de nos baisers, des râles de plaisir. Dieu qu'elle était tentante !

Jouant avec le bout de la langue sur un des mamelons, je fis passer une main dans son dos pour la libérer de son carcan de dentelle noire et découvrait enfin ses seins ronds et fermes. Je saisis l'un d'eux doucement et suçais la pointe de l'autre.

Je lâchais avec regret le sein que je cajolais et descendis la main le long de son buste cambré, sentant sous mes doigts sa respiration erratique.

Elle avait ses doigts accrochés à la ceinture de mon jean et l'avait défait pour en sortir les pans de ma chemise.

Nos gestes étaient naturels et coordonnés, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà fait, comme s'ils se reconnaissaient et cette évidence ne m'effraya nullement.

Je la contemplai étendue sur mon lit, les cheveux éparpillés sur les oreillers, ses mains caressaient mes cuisses posées de chaque côté de son corps tandis que je jetai ma chemise dans un coin avant de la relever vers moi pour lui ôter ses vêtements qui étaient à présent de trop de ma nouvelle exploration.

« Magnifique » dis-je dans un souffle.

Puis je me penchai de nouveau vers sa superbe poitrine, ses seins pointés vers moi et empaumai l'un d'eux tandis que ma bouche goba l'autre. Ma langue s'enroula autour du mamelon rose et dur par l'excitation et m'allongeai avec douceur à côté d'elle.

Je la titillai de ma bouche, alternant les seins entre ma langue et la pointe de mes dents et défis la ceinture de son pantalon pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes galbées, finement musclées.

Elle tressaillit, sans doute à cause du froid, définitivement d'excitation. Une fois libres, Bella les serra l'une contre l'autre, les frottant pour tenter de se libérer du plaisir qui semblait s'accumuler entre elle.

Je posais la main sur l'un de ses genoux, l'écartant et glissais ma paume de son torse, sur son ventre plat et prolongeais ma caresse jusqu'entre ses jambes au dessus du fin tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Le contact était chaud, brûlant et mon jean, même à demi ouvert, me comprimait tellement je la voulais.

Mais j'allais prendre mon temps. J'avais envie de prendre mon temps.

Je l'embrassais de nouveau et elle ferma ses petits bras autour de ma nuque en un geste presque désespéré. Mes mains réussirent à faire glisser son dernier vêtements et elle se trouva nue, sous mes yeux, contre moi, offerte et vulnérable.

Dieu qu'elle était superbe, ainsi. Pour moi. Rien qu'à moi. J'allais me faire patienter comme un fou avant de la faire mienne, de la prendre durement comme j'étais en train de me l'imaginer à force de la contempler.

Je posais de nouveau ma bouche sur son corps, parcourant son buste de baiser, suçant les mamelons, tirant de dessus doucement du bout des dents et glissais ma main vers son centre, anticipant leur moiteur.

Mes doigts frôlèrent le haut de son pubis et j'appréciais la douceur de son duvet féminin avant d'atteindre son bouton.

« Aahhh….. Hummmm…. » On y était enfin, j'entendais la tessiture de sa voix, emplie de désir et ma queue vibra, coincée dans mon jean.

« C'est ça, Bella. Laisse-moi-t'entendre. »

Ma main caressa ses lèvres intimes, humides et brûlantes. J'entrais un doigt en elle, mon pouce effleurant son centre, puis un autre doigt, et ma bouche aspira en même temps un téton.

« Ouiii… oooohh…. »

 _C'est bien Bella. Continue._

J'entrai mes doigts en elle avec douceur, les courbant à l'intérieur et elle bondit presque, fermant par réflexe les jambes. Je les rouvris fermement et poursuivi mon exploration mes doigts en elle, ma bouche la dévorant de baisers enfiévrés sur chaque partie de peau que je trouvais sur ma route.

Son souffle se faisait irrégulier et ses parois commencèrent à pulser. J'accélérai un peu plus et revins vers son visage pour l'embrasser, aspirant sa langue avec la mienne, calquant mes mouvements sur ceux de mes doigts entrant et sortant d'elle, le pouce caressant son bouton de plaisir. Lentement. Encore lentement, plus appuyés à l'intérieur, goûtant sa langue en moi à chaque va-et-vient.

Elle gémissait dans ma bouche et au bout de quelques instant la quitta pour gémir en de longs râles. Ses parois se serreraient autour de mes doigts. Elle venait d'avoir un orgasme.

 _Un._

Elle était essoufflée, les mains crispées sur les draps, les joues rosies par l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir. Profitant de cet instant, je me relevais juste pour enlever mon jean et mon caleçon et grimaçai quand le tissu frôla ma queue gonflée de plaisir et je revins me mettre entre ses jambes, descendant le long de son corps, ponctuant sa peau de petits baisers.

Ses nerfs devaient être à fleur de peau, car elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à chaque contact avec mes lèvres et le bout de ma langue.

Je relevai ses genoux et contemplait son antre humides en me léchant les lèvres.

 _Pas tout de suite. Laisses la reprendre son souffle._

Ma langue s'attarda sur la courbe de sa cheville, remonta derrière son genou puis je laissais volontairement trainer mon nez et ma bouche à l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de répéter les mêmes gestes sur l'autre jambe.

Je sentis ses mains se mêler à ma chevelure désordonnée et je levais les yeux vers elle.

Elle avait les joues roses, la bouche entrouverte, ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy, si cela pouvait être possible. Ses yeux pétillaient et j'étais certain que les miens aussi.

« Edward... »

Elle avait repris sa respiration, même si cela restait encore irrégulier.

« Oui Bella » fis-je ne déposant encore un baiser sur cette partie plus fine de sa peau, toute proche de son mont de vénus ce qui la fit encore tressaillir pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« C'était...merveilleux. »

Je ris contre sa peau, sans aucune moquerie.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini ma belle. »

Ma langue darda et alla là, juste entre ses cuisses, lécher la preuve de sa précédente jouissance et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Du bout des doigts, je caressai son entrée, puis avec deux doigts j'écartai ses lèvres et laissai ma langue s'aventurer entre ses plis. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent un peu, demandant plus de toucher. Je pris son bouton entre mes lèvres et le suçota lentement d'abord puis de façon un peu plus appuyée tandis que je laissai glisser deux doigts en elle. C'était chaud et humide, son goût m'enivrait sur la langue et j'avais hâte d'être en elle. Pas tout de suite. Patience.

« Oh oui… Ne t'arrête p...pas ...s'il te plaît »

Elle avait du mal à parler, c'était bien là mon intention. Et aucune chance que je m'arrête. Son corps se courbait sous les caresses de ma bouche sur son intimité. Je la dévorais littéralement. Je voulais la voir arriver à son apogée, la goûter lorsqu'elle allait atteindre son paroxysme et boire son jus. Oui, j'allais faire ça, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

Ma langue s'enfouit encore et encore dans sa chatte, j'avais le visage entre ses cuisses. Je caressai son bouton du pouce, en même temps que ma langue tentait de s'insinuer encore plus profondément en elle.

« Oui… Encore... Oh, oui... »

 _Laisses-toi, aller. Ne te retiens pas…_

Je plongeai en elle, de façon régulière, ma langue tendue commençait à devenir un peu douloureuse. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses côtes et allai saisir ses seins d'une poigne ferme, caressant les mamelons d'un coup de pouce puis les tirants légèrement.

Je sentais ses parois commencer à se contracter. Elle était toute proche et j'allai enfin pouvoir la sentir sur ma bouche.

« Oooooh...Ouiiii… ouiiiiiii... »

J'aimai le son de sa voix qui montait peu à peu dans les aigus, appréciant mes caresses en elle, sur elle. Puis je sentis qu'elle mouilla un peu plus et ses parois se contactèrent avec force autour de ma langue et elle hurla pour la première fois mon prénom dans sa jouissance. Dieu que c'était foutrement bon ! J'aimai l'entendre m'appeler ainsi. J'avais hâte de l'entendre encore et encore.

 _Et de deux._

« Putain Edward...Tu m'as tuée... »

Je léchai mes lèvres goulûment en la fixant. Elle était encore plus rose, un peu de sueur sur le visage, les cheveux emmêlés sur les oreillers mais putain qu'est ce qu'elle était magnifique.

« Non, c'est loin de ce que j'ai envie, crois moi. »

Je remontai le long de son corps en l'embrassant et fini sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit ma queue contre elle et se mordit la lèvre dans un geste horriblement sensuel. Mon entrejambe était douloureusement tendu par le plaisir et le désir.

« Merde, Bella, ne fais pas ça. Ça, ça me tue »

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Je me redressai un peu pour aller chercher un préservatif dans un tiroir de ma table de nuit, toujours niché entre ses jambes posées sur mes cuisses. Elle s'était relevée et m'avait pris par surprise quand je la sentis me saisir entre ses petits doigts et appliquer un mouvement, me faisant tomber la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos. Mon dieu, je n'avais jamais autant aimé de me faire branler.

« Oh Bella... »

Je sentis un souffle chaud sur le bout de mon membre et constatai avec surprise qu'elle l'avait en bouche. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine à en faire mal tellement c'était inattendu et...parfait !

« Oh… C'est trop bon » grondais-je

Elle me suçait doucement, aspirant un peu plus ma queue entre ses lèvres roses et je senti que je n'allai pas tenir à ce rythme, c'est pourquoi je déchirai d'un coupe dent l'emballage et repoussai ses lèvres avec regret de ma queue.

Elle me prit la protection des mains et c'est avec un plaisir non feint que je la regardai dérouler le latex sur ma queue. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle me regarda de ses yeux chocolat, immenses, profonds et concupiscents en mordillant sa lèvre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _Rigole. Tu ne vas plus pouvoir rire dans un instant._

« C'est bon ? » lui demandais-je

Elle hocha de la tête, sa lèvre toujours emprisonnée entre ses petites dents, sans se départir de son sourire séducteur et coquin.

Je lui saisi brusquement les poignets et la fit redresser vers moi, ses jambes toujours de part et d'autres de mes cuisses. Nos intimités se touchaient presque, je pouvais en ressentir leur chaleur entre mes cuisses.

Nos fronts se touchaient, nos souffles se mélangeaient. Sa bouche était entrouverte, je voyais sa langue rose passer furtivement sur sa lèvre inférieure, une petite mèche de cheveux coincée au coin de ses lèvres et je passais à mon tour mon pouce sur sa lippe humide avant de déposer un baiser chaste.

Nos corps se frottaient lentement, anticipant, en attente de ce que nous allions faire. Je repoussais la mèche de cheveux coincée entre ses lèvres et caressa son cou et poser ma main sur nuque.

« Prends-moi, Bella »

Oui, je lui ai demandé de me prendre. Parce que je voulais me donner à elle. Et cela commençait ce soir avec mon corps car je le savais mon âme était déjà perdue.

« Quoi ?... » Sa voix était fluette, sans doute étonnée.

De ma main libre, je saisi la chair de sa fine hanche et la guidai au dessus de ma queue qui n'avait pas faibli et me positionnai à son entrée.

Dans un geste souple, elle se laissa tomber sur mes hanches, s'empalant sur toute ma longueur dans un râle qui me fit fermer les yeux de contentement. C'était chaud. C'est diablement trop bon. Des sensations extraordinaires prirent possession de mon corps, une douce chaleur se diffusant en moi par vagues et faisant battre mon cœur à rompre. J'ouvris les yeux pour chercher son regard pour y trouver la même félicité que la mienne. Elle avait le front ridé, ce qui m'inquiéta.

« Ça va ? »

« Laisses moi quelques secondes. Tu...es...assez imposant »

Ces quelques mots me firent gronder de plaisir et je l'embrassais pour la rassurer.

« La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, Bella »

Elle me rendit mon regard et commença à remuer ses hanches, d'abord timidement puis, prit de l'assurance et commença à onduler au dessus de moi, ma queue blottie au fond de son antre, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je dus m'appuyer sur mes mains pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

« Tu disais, Edward ? »

La coquine se jouait de moi et putain que j'adorais ça ! Mes mains s'ancrèrent fermement à ses hanches et je poussais à mon tour, en réponse aux roulements sensuels de ses hanches. Nos mouvements commencèrent à être synchrones, quasiment parfait. Je le sentais autour de moi et chaque impulsion amplifiait le plaisir qui montait en moi. Je pris une longue respiration et accentua le balancement érotique de nos corps.

Elle commença à gémir, en accord avec nos corps en friction, son front posé contre le mien, ses mains nouées tantôt autour de ma nuque, tantôt s'accrochant à mes épaules ou à mes biceps.

« C'est ça, Bella. Laisses toi aller » lui chuchotais-je blotti contre elle.

Le plaisir montait en elle, je pouvais le sentir à son intimité qui commençait à se contracter. Elle prit l'initiative d'accélérer la cadence et je la laissais faire, la soutenant juste par les hanches, la soulevant et la reposant sur ma queue comme elle le voulait, comme elle en avait envie.

Je me penchais pour lécher le bout de ses petits seins qui se soulevaient sous mon nez et réussis à saisir un téton, l'aspirant et le roulant entre ma langue et mes lèvres.

« Ouiii…... Oooohhhh….. Ouiiii…...Edwaaaard…... »

« Je suis là, vas-y...Lâches toi... »

Elle m'écouta et remua ses fesses plus fermement tout en roulant sur mon membre tendu et moi, j'étais aussi sur le point de jouir. Je serrais encore les dents, concentré sur cette femme que je tenais entre mes bras et à qui j'avais demandé d'user de mon corps pour sin unique plaisir. Je ne voulais pas rater une seule miette du spectacle.

Mes hanches poussèrent eu peu plus et je sentis enfin son antre se resserrer de façon frénétique, emprisonnant ma queue douloureuse. Puis, dans un ultime sursaut, elle bondit entre mes cuisses et hurla mon nom en rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle s'affaissa contre mon corps, repue d'avoir violemment jouit. Je faillis l'accompagner tant c'était puissant.

Son corps engourdi reposa contre le mien et je pus sentir sa poitrine contre la mienne que son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine.

 _Le troisième_

Encore ancré en elle, je l'aidais à étendre ses jambes encore tremblantes de son orgasme et me plaçais au dessus d'elle cette fois, dégageant ses cheveux définitivement enchevêtres et prenant ses mains entre les miennes pour les amener au dessus de sa tête.

« Oh… Edward… S'il te plaît... »

Dans sa voix, je sentais qu'elle hésitait, ne sachant si elle voulait encore ou si c'en était trop pour elle.

« Ça va aller mon amour, je sais que tu peux encore me prendre en toi.. « soufflais-je contre son oreille et déposant des baisers mouillés et tendre contre sa nuque fine.

Mes hanches muèrent en une lente danse, douce et timide puis de plus en plus appuyés, battant le siennes en m'enfonçant au plus profond d'elle, là où devait-être ma place pour toujours, là où je me sentais si bien. Elle réussit à lever une de ses jambes et appuya du talon sur le creux de mes reins pour m'aider. J'abandonnais mes mains pour chercher une prise plus ferme sur le drap, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou, respirant pleinement son odeur de sueur, de sexe et d'elle. Mes hanches s'abattaient sur le siennes, avec une certaine rage, les sons qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient semblables à des grondements.

Je gémis avec elle, contre sa bouche, dans son cou, lâchant prise sur le plaisir qui m'enivrait pour monter avec elle dans cette volupté et put enfin jouir en la sentant de nouveau atteindre le sien pour la quatrième fois. Nos plaintes s'étaient muées en cris.

Je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle, serrant ma prise pour la sentir contre moi et juste entendre nos souffles et nos cœurs s'affoler jusqu'à reprendre un cours normal.

Peut-être que trois jours suffiront.

Ou peut-être pas.

 **Ahem… Voilà, c'est fait !**

 **J'avais imaginé cette histoire après avoir digéré, avec douleur les horreurs des attentats.**

 **Personne ne mérite de mourir ainsi.**

 **Personne ne mérite de souffrir de ces morts injustement prises.**

 **Et pourtant, c'est arrivé.**

 **C'est arrivé le jour des 4 ans de ma fille. J'ai été dans une colère noire car la joie a laissé place à l'horreur le lendemain. J'ai eu mal, j'ai pleuré. Beaucoup. Mon fils aussi, lors de la minute de silence à son école. Et j'ai horreur de savoir mon fils triste.**

 **Ces malades ont gâché l'euphorie de l'anniversaire de ma puce. Heureusement qu'elle est demeurée toute excitée de ses cadeaux et inconsciente de l'horreur qui s'était produite.**

 **Mais depuis, je vis dans la peur que mes enfants vivent de plus en plus d'horreurs de ce genre et je me sens si impuissante à ne pas les préserver de cela.**

 **C'est pourquoi, j'ai écrit cette histoire. Parce que je crois fermement que l'Amour, avec un grand A gagne toujours. Qu'il est plus fort que tout.**

 **Je l'espère de tout cœur.**

 **Que les personnes qui son parties trop vite lors de ces attentas soient en paix.**

 **Que leurs proches, famille, amis, soient apaisés dune certaine façon de leur souffrance.**

 **Mais que jamais on ne les oublie.**

 **Et enfin je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai choqué quelqu'un d'avoir utilisé ces événements pour raconter cette histoire.**

 **Bon, passons à de sujets plus joyeux…**

 **Alors qui d'entre vous, pensent que 3 jours seront suffisants ? Qui pense que non ?**

 **Moi, j'étais déjà conquise à « ça devrait suffire », mais bon, c'est moi...**

 **Est ce que selon vous cela mérite une suite ?**

 **Je vous préviens, si je fais quoique ce soit d'autre sur cette histoire, cela n'excédera pas un chapitre, deux tout au plus mais pas d'histoire à rallonge car je ne pourrais pas tenir le rythme (contrairement à Edward Cullen… ouf, fait chaud, non?)**

 **Je tiens à ma vie de famille, et ma real life.**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous adore toujours autant !**

 **Death In Vegas**


End file.
